


Loud Music

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry thinks Petunia is delusional, which she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia believes in her Duddykins. Harry believes that his aunt is delusional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Music

Petunia Dursley and her family were perfectly normal, thank you very much. That is if you ignored _the boy_ that lived with them; which the other occupants mostly did. 

Her son was better than that _boy._  

Now, if only her Duddykins would stop playing that horrible loud music, Petunia was sure all the other parents would see that too. 

Harry was certain that his aunt was delusional.


End file.
